Conventionally, bone structures are registered within a medical navigation system or the like to enable said bone structures to be tracked within a medical workspace. More specifically, points on body parts to be tracked are detected and their positions ascertained, thereby enabling the body part to be registered and tracked.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,875 relates to systems that generate and use images recorded between medical and surgical operations. The images are helpful when performing the operations, and show the relative position of various body parts and instruments.